


Every Scar Has a Story

by queenoftrivia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Scar, Self-Hatred, Smut, Stormpilot, Unconditional Love, poe fixes it though, sin - Freeform, theyre so perfect for each other i cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn treats his scar like a burden. Poe turns it into something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Scar Has a Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final version of (Im)perfection. I hope you enjoy!

Poe looked out at the scenery of D’Qar. It had been sleepy all day, the cool, thick fog acting like a relaxing ice-cold drink after a mission on a desert planet. He had prepared some food for - well, it wasn’t really Finn’s _birthday,_ but it had been a few years since he had first escaped the First Order, and that was as good a day as any - yesterday, and he and Finn were finishing the last of the leftovers on the hill above his X-wing.

“I hate my scar,” Finn said completely out of the blue before eating the last bite of one of Poe’s homemade tamales.

Poe was taken aback. “Where’s this coming from?” he asked, glancing over at Finn.

Finn considered his question as he idly licked sauce off his fingers. “Honestly?” he began, and Poe shifted in his place to face the renegade stormtrooper as he continued.

“It just reminds me how I wasn’t strong to protect Rey,” he quietly admitted, sighing. “And I know she can protect herself just fine, but it also means I can’t protect myself,” he explained. “I’ve been training all my life, and I was the best of the recruits, and I still got injured. I even trained with a melee weapon. I should’ve won.”

It was Poe’s turn to sigh. He stepped closer and said, “Well, you’re alive and pretty well, as far as _I_ can tell. Besides, that was your… what, second time using a lightsaber? And Kylo Ren had been training for much, much longer.” Poe patted Finn’s shoulder and let his hand linger there before he continued. “Not many people can pull off what you did, Finn. I definitely can’t. Without you, neither you nor Rey would be alive.” He rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. “You did fine, buddy.”

“But ‘fine’ isn’t good enough! I still have a gross line of flesh running up my back,” Finn retaliated, throwing his hands up in the air. Poe jumped back at the sudden outburst, and could only listen as Finn went on. “If I didn’t have that, then I’d be fine. Or at the very least I’d be dead!”

Poe felt his heart drop and shatter on the ground as soon as the last word reached his ears. He watched, unable to look away and unable to do anything as Finn grit his teeth and hid his face in his hands. Before he could make a move to stop Finn, the dark-skinned fighter had already apologized and was walking off the hill, down the steps, back underground.

Poe watched him leave as he turned over what had just happened in his mind over and over again. He honestly had no idea what to do.

Looking up at the landscape again, the first thing he noticed was the sudden lack of fog. Now, a breeze blew gently on his face. The second thing he noticed was the sunset. It was just like any old sunset: golden, beautiful, took a bit of getting used to looking at it. It wasn’t spectacular, but Poe was thankful he got to see it all the same.

He watched as the sky turned from aqua to blue to purple to near-black, and watched as the stars slowly began blinking into existence, and then appeared all at once. Moments like these had been rare when the First Order was the reason behind a threat a few times bigger than the infamous Death Star. Now that what once was called the First Order was nothing more than a few stragglers on some planet on the other side of the galaxy, though, (and that was being generous,) Poe suddenly had a lot more time on his hands. He usually spent it with Finn, because they both really, _really_ wanted to spend more time together. (Best decision of Poe’s life.

Finn’s was leaving the First Order, although he thought that this was a close second.)

The Resistance pilot gazed at the stars above. Light pollution was so low he could see the line of the spiral galaxy stretching across the dome of the sky, as if someone had taken a knife and slit the fabric of the sky-

That was when it hit him. He raced down the steps and resolved that he would get Finn alone as soon as he could manage.

~

As soon as the bedroom door closed, Poe set his plan in motion. He pulled Finn close, letting his hands linger at his hip and shoulder, and he swore, every time he kissed Finn, his lips seemed softer.

As their lips gently danced, he moved his hands up to Finn’s chest and slowly pushed him backwards towards the bed. When Finn’s knees hit the edge, he sat down, Poe landing above him and pressing him into the bed, barely letting a single moment go by without contact between them. He made sure to continue slowly; he wanted Finn to enjoy himself as much as possible.

He let Finn take control and hold him and kiss him until his lips felt raw and nearly sore, and through the ecstatic, nearly numbing buzzing that had gradually taken over his senses, he was vaguely aware that perhaps he enjoyed letting Finn take over a little _too_ much. But that was absolutely nothing compared to seeing Finn having a good time, whether he was laughing to the point of near breathlessness or moaning until his voice was hoarse. It was so, _so_ worth it.

He eventually pulled away and stood up, effortlessly pulling his shirt off and dropping it on the floor underneath him. Finn sat up and copied Poe, and Poe just watched, enraptured by the way Finn’s muscles moved. He looked back at Finn and drowned himself in the younger man’s deep eyes before closing the space between them once again. He nudged Finn further onto the bed, and the darker man fell back, pulling Poe down with him. Finn began tracing his hands down Poe’s torso, and smirked lightly at the shuddering breath the pilot exhaled.

He glared playfully at Finn, only making his grin bigger. “Two can play at this game,” Poe huffed, deftly grabbing Finn’s sensitive wrists and holding them above his head against the bed. His face was barely an inch away from Finn’s, but that did nothing to stop his concentration as he deliberately ran his thumb across Finn’s wrists, letting a smug smile grace his features as he heard Finn’s breathing hitch.

Suddenly, he remembered what he had set out to do. It was now or never.

“Can I try something?” he asked, his voice husky, and Finn’s eyes seemed to be endless, dark, hypnotic galaxies.

“Of course,” Finn assured him, his voice just as guttural and deep and tantalizing and _sexy,_ and it took every ounce of Poe to not collapse into Finn and just turn them into a tangled mess of limbs right there.

“Here, sit up and face away from me,” Poe instructed, crawling off of Finn so the darker man could move. Poe couldn’t help but feel a little empty from the loss of contact. As soon as Finn had situated himself, he sat behind the younger man and observed his back.

Poe had seen Finn’s scar countless times by now, but he had never noticed just how _intricate_ it was. The scar was a little bumpy, and the contrast of the previously wounded skin against Finn’s uninjured back was still stark. Poe was charmed to find that there were little specks of light skin surrounding the scar; probably burn marks from Kylo Ren’s crackly lightsaber. It made his back look _magical._

As soon as he laid eyes on it, he knew it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

He pressed an extremely gentle kiss to the very top of the scar, a little scared that he might hurt Finn. He felt Finn shudder for a moment, and was about to pull away when he heard Finn murmur _“Dameron”_ and fuck, he really should not be this affected by someone saying his last name.

Before shifting ever-so-slightly lower, Poe whispered _“gorgeous”_ against the ex-stormtrooper’s still somewhat tender skin. He let his hands trace Finn’s waist faintly as he murmured sweet nothings into the light skin, calling Finn every word he could think of: _brave, wonderful, incredible, beautiful, amazing, captivating, fascinating, perfect, magical,_ and so many more. The words became a song, and Poe’s heartbeat pounded in his ears from nervousness, turning into the beat of a drum as he breathlessly spoke.

“Your back looks like a galaxy, have you noticed?” Poe whispered into the scar when he ran out of words, and he could feel Finn’s heat radiating underneath his lips and fingers. “The light specks are the millions of stars, and each one of them holds life,” he quietly explained, “and at the center is the scar, and all of the stars are spiralling around the center,” he murmured. He traced his lips from the middle of Finn’s back to his shoulder, and whispered _“I love you, so much”_ before pressing one last, delicate kiss into Finn’s shoulder.

“Poe…” Finn’s voice was caught in his throat, and Poe pulled away suddenly, immediately shifting so he could see Finn’s face.

“Oh, no- I didn’t mean-” Finn was crying, actually crying, and Poe wiped away as many tears as he could, his heart shattering all over again, and suddenly Finn had pulled him into the most tender, loving kiss Poe had ever been a part of. Just like that, Poe’s heart was restored, beating, alive, full of love, and all for Finn. Finn whimpered; Poe wasn’t sure if his heart skipped a beat because it meant that Finn felt the same way or because it sounded so _needy._

Now it was Finn’s turn to make a mantra as he kissed the rescued pilot, _his_ pilot, over and over again: _“Thank you so much, I love you so, so much,”_ he said shakily, until his voice was barely a whisper, until Poe kissed him back with the immeasurable amount of love only Poe Dameron could give.

They stayed like that, sitting inches away from each other, calm, relaxing silence hanging around them, taking in each other’s heat and almost imperceptibly raising tension in between them, until Finn shifted closer and all of a sudden they both realized how mouthwateringly _close_ they were.

Poe felt his heart swell beyond comprehension as Finn pushed him gently to rest his head against the pillow. He was suddenly acutely aware of his racing heartbeat when Finn pressed his lips against his neck, and he couldn’t help but shiver with delight when one of Finn’s heated hands found themselves at his hip, the other reaching up to tousle Poe’s hair. He felt Finn’s tongue dart out against his neck and a quiet mewl escaped his lips, and Finn sighed as he relaxed against Poe, their bodies barely a hair’s width away from each other.

Teeth suddenly grazed against Poe’s collarbone, and a moan that was so deep and rumbling and _hot_ that it might as well have come from the center of the planet met Finn’s ears. He felt warmth rush through his body, and a tingling feeling settled underneath his skin. His breaths became shallow when he heard the pilot below him whimper at his touch, and all at once he felt weak with need.

Without warning, Poe shifted, and _fuck_ this was _not_ helping the situation. Finn’s head was buzzing from pure lust, and he sucked the skin right above Poe’s collarbone to try and yank himself back into reality, but Poe’s response to the action only made matters worse.

_“Finn,”_ Poe had whined, his voice heavy with want- no, _need._

“Y-yeah?” Finn panted, suddenly out of breath.

Poe bit his lip. Poe Dameron bit his _fucking_ lip. At this rate, he must have been doing it on purpose. He was driving Finn absolutely _crazy._

“Don’t make me bite that lip for you, Dameron,” Finn found himself playfully threatening, propping himself up above Poe with his elbows.

“Is that supposed to be a threat? Cause I’d let you do that every _day,”_ Poe retaliated.

Finn hummed, a grin appearing on his lips. “You hopeless romantic,” he jokingly chided.

“Says the man who remembered my full name for who knows how long after _one meeting,”_ Poe reminded Finn. He nudged for Finn to move, and Finn shifted so he knelt above Poe. The pilot wrapped his legs around Finn’s, and a smirk flashed across his face.

“Come on, then,” he beckoned. “Show me how much of a hopeless roma - _aah!~”_ Finn had taken one hand and pressed it against Poe’s crotch, of course making the pilot moan nearly uncontrollably. Poe was gasping for air, suddenly keenly alert of how fucking _hard_ he was as Finn’s warm hand gave him much-needed friction. He was so stiff it was almost _painful,_ and his lip was caught in his teeth _again,_ and Finn was having none of it.

He moved the hand at Poe’s crotch up above the older man’s head and pressed their bodies flush against each other, and now it was Finn’s turn to realize how close he was. He felt himself throbbing in his trousers, and an overwhelming feeling of hunger for anything and everything Poe Dameron took over. He lifted himself up a little and rubbed his crotch into Poe’s and oh, _hell,_ there he went biting his lip again, and Finn felt Poe’s hips come up to meet his own, and _fuck_ he barely had to do anything because Poe was in his own damn world, and he looked _incredible._

His body was wet with sweat, and his bottom lip hid underneath his teeth, and he was looking _right at Finn_ with the most fiery, desire-filled eyes Finn had ever seen. Suddenly, his eyes squeezed shut, and he cried out, sputtering Finn’s name as he came with a force so intense he was shaking, to the point where Finn could clearly see his abs convulsing and it briefly crossed Finn’s mind that he might enjoy seeing Poe like this before him a little _too_ much, but _damn,_ it was worth it.

Just as Poe finished, the pilot’s hand shot up and tugged Finn down so he could kiss him, making their bodies push flush against each other all over again. Poe’s other hand reached behind Finn and two of his fingers trailed down the scar from shoulder to small of his back and for some reason the small gesture was the most _erotic thing_ Finn had ever felt and it threw him headfirst into his climax, the only sound coming out being broken moans half-caught in his lungs, and he finally, _finally_ let go.

Now, both exhausted and spent completely, the pair separated, Finn rolling off of Poe and Poe shifting so Finn had more room next to him on the bed. After a moment, they glanced at each other, and suddenly the air was filled with breathless laughter, and Finn reached out to Poe and kissed him silly, and neither of them thought they could have a moment happier than this.


End file.
